


his other side

by whattheflute



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheflute/pseuds/whattheflute
Summary: johnny keeps trying to prove he doesn't like men......until he meets namjoon, of course.but what if namjoon had a secret that might as well make johnny go crazy...?"so, this is what you do in your free time?""yup. pretty unexpected, right?"
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sopebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sopebitch).



Dragging his feet through the corridors on a nice Monday morning, Johnny regretted partying last night so bad. But when Jaehyun invited him, who was he to reject alcohol and hot chicks?

Yes, you read that correctly. Hot chicks. Johnny was still in the denial stage of accepting his newly acknowledged sexuality. Just as he thought his morning couldn't get worse, a certain brown-haired boy entered the lecture hall.

Johnny watched intently as the boy sat down, put his book, notebook, pencil case, and laptop neatly on the desk in front of him, fixing his glasses adorably after putting every last pen into place.

"Why does he have to be so goddamn perfect" Johnny muttered, his head in the palms of his hands. He squeezed his head lightly as if the method would be of any help in reducing his headache. Again, for the second time today, despite it being only 8 am, he thought his day can't be worse than it already is. That was, unsurprisingly, proven magically incorrect as he heard a pair of heels clicking against the wooden floor and a voice he despised the most - his English professor.

"Good morning, students!" She said in her horribly fake British accent, and the tall boy felt every drop of alcohol he consumed yesterday coming back up his throat. He got up quickly, not wanting to make a mess in the lecture hall or hear any more of his annoying professor that didn't actually know proper English.

"Mr. Seo, where do you think you're going?" The woman said, stepping in front of him and blocking his way out of the lecture hall.

"None of your business." He pushed her out of the way, leaving the lecture hall with the awful bitter feeling burning his throat more and more. Rushing to the washroom, the contents of his stomach were emptied in the first stall he could reach, his throat tingling and fingers twitching slightly.

"Shit" He sighed quietly, cleaning himself up before leaving the restroom. "No classes for me today."

As soon as he entered the campus cafe, his intention originally being to order his favorite drink in the universe - coffee, he saw his friends chilling at their usual table with their drinks of choice chilling in front of them.

"Yo, John!" Jaehyun shouted, and Johnny's head begun ringing again.

"What's up, guys?" He sat down next to Mark, opposite of Jaehyun and Taeyong. "Damn, Jae, your party ruined me."

"No shit, bro." Jaehyun laughed. "Ten poured half a bottle of vodka down your throat in one go. When I saw that, I was almost 100% sure I'd have to bring you to the hospital or some shit."

"Whoa, dude! You really drank that much in one go?" Mark, a 1st year, covered his mouth in amazement.

"How would I know, Morkus. I can't remember anything. How did I even get to the dorm?" Johnny laughed, thinking that he was probably brought home by one of his friends, possibly Yuta as his dorm was the closest to Johnny's.

"Some tall dude with glasses said he'll take you home." Taeyong said. "I have no idea who he is, but he said you know him."

"Wow, so much about trust..." All of them laughed. The laughter and chatter continued for another hour and a half before the three decided it was a good idea to attend at least one of today's lectures. Johnny, of course, thought that was nonsense and just returned to his dorm. 

When he made it back to the dorm, his roommate was there, making some sort of basic student food, and by the smell, Johnny would say it was ramen. Sneaking into the kitchen, he stood quietly behind his slightly shorter roommate.

"Watcha making, Jimin?" Johnny asked, scaring the younger.

"Omg, Johnny, can you stop sneaking in like that!" Jimin slapped his chest, making the taller giggle. Not that the tiny man could to anything, considering Johnny was literally double his size, both in height and in body mass. "I'm making ramen, want some?"

"Always!" He says, sitting down onto a bar chair next to the counter. "Ah, also... Do you know who brought me home yesterday?"

"Oh, of course! It was Joonie. He is a good friend of mine. I'm going to grab coffee with him in 20, wanna come with me?"

Johnny thought about it. He had no idea who that guy was, he never met any of Jimin's friends besides Taehyung and some guy a year below them... Jungkook? Was that his name? Anyways, he had nothing better to do since he ditched his lectures, and he kinda wanted to thank the guy for bringing him home safely. He wasn't used to being nice to people or thanking random dudes but today will have to do.

"He'll come out any minute now." Jimin assures as they stand in front of the library, waiting for his friend. However, as soon as the glass door open, Johnny's eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"Jiminie! Oh, hi Johnny!" Namjoon smiles brightly. "My name is Namjoon, nice to meet you."

After snapping out of his trance, he stumbled on his words as he muttered a 'nice to meet you too' before making some sort of barely acceptable excuse just to get away from the other two.

Tripping over thin air and his own legs, Johnny made it back to the dorm.

It was already dark outside when Namjoon and Jimin exited the cafe. Discussing all of the exams that were mere weeks away, Namjoon took the opportunity to find out more about Jimin's beautiful roommate. What he didn't expect, however, is finding out that Johnny is not just a handsome face from his lectures.

"I'm surprised he hasn't beaten the shit out of you yet. Most 'nerds' or whatever get at least a punch in the face." Jimin says awkwardly. He knows Namjoon looks bulky too, but could never even do as much as hurt a fly.

"Why would he hurt me?" Namjoon asks, surprised. The taller didn't look to him like he'd go around punching people for fun.

"Ah, I keep forgetting you only moved here this year, Joon. He is in the 'popular squad'. They do parties, beat nerds up for fun because they didn't cheer for them on those stupid soccer games or just because they 'look gay' to them. Messed up people if you ask me, but no one goes against 127." Jimin warns. Namjoon nods, wondering how his friends never told him a single thing about this '127 squad' or whatever they are called. He did only transfer a few months ago, but he expected a nice warning about the school's main jocks. He went back to his dorm he shared with a guy named Hoseok, even tho the guy mostly spent time at his boyfriend's place.


	2. 2

"Have you heard?" Hoseok asked, entering the dorm. Namjoon got up from his bed sleepily, looking at his roommate as if he was nuts.

"Heard what?" His voice still hoarse because he just woke up from a lovely 3-hour nap.

"Jaehyun and Yuta beat up that guy from year 2 that didn't wanna come to the frat party and smoke pot with them." Hoseok said. "I don't know about Johnny tho. I feel like he had to be involved somehow, you know?"

"Maybe he's not that bad." Namjoon shrugged, thinking about how nice the taller looked in class. 

"Bro, what are you saying." Hoseok laughed. "I can't imagine him doing one nice thing like even if someone begged him to do it."

"Ah, don't overreact Hobi. I bet I can make him do something nice." Namjoon assured, finding good in everyone and everything. The taller was confident to prove that the Johnny guy is more than just the awful doings and campus stories, but was he really?

Walking down to the dean's office, Johnny rolled his eyes. The frick did the old guy want from him this time? Entering the office, he shudders at the chilly air from the air-con that was working at the highest setting. The dean welcomed him shortly before stating why he was actually called in, reminding Johnny he isn't there only for a quick chat. 

"Mr. Seo, your grades may be average, but that one course you're failing is really bugging me. You know it yourself, this college is a very prestigious one, with top students from all around the world attending our programs. Yet here we are, you skip classes, the professors file complaints, and your results aren't exactly impressive." The dean said, leaning in further back into his giant black leather office chair, and fixing his glasses as he finishes his monologue.

"So... What do you want me to do, exactly?" Johnny answers back, does he just like... study more or some shit? 

"Well, I've got a few options open for you right now but-" As the older starts, the wooden doors squeak open, and the guy who enters sits down on a chair next to Johnny. "Ah, there he is! Right in time, young man. Johnny, this is Namjoon, one of our current top students. He'll tutor you, it's beneficial for both of you anyway,"

Johnny exhales in an attempt to hide the faint, barely visible blush appearing on his cheeks. "Sir, I don't think that's-"

The dean, however, doesn't manage to catch up, proceeding to hold his speech about the importance of helping each other in hopes of becoming better together.

"I can arrange another student tutor if you and Namjoon don't manage to click. But, I assure you to give it a try, Mr. Seo, our Mr. Kim over here is a good one indeed."

"And that nerd's gonna tutor you?" Jaehyun holds his stomach and crouches down as he laughs uncontrollably. "I- I'm sorry, this is just so funny to me."

"Yeah, i don't know what to do." Johnny sighs, helping his friend up with one hand, his other being busy holding a grande iced americano. 

"Dude, you kidding me? It's so obvious. Mess with him, lead him on. C'mon, what's up with you, you're really no fun lately." Jaehyun punches his shoulder playfully. Johnny stands there, staring blankly at his friend who seems to have lost it.

"Bro, what do you mean 'lead him on'? That's gay." Johnny scrunches his nose in disapproval, Jaehyun must've gone crazy.

"It's only playing, John. It's not like you'll actually be with him." Jaehyun keeps explaining and persuading him, until finally, Johnny complies. He agrees to mess with his tutor just for the fun of it, not knowing who's actually gonna win that little game.

"Oh, Namjoon." The red-haired guy said, clearly startled by Namjoon's presence. "Didn't expect to see you here so... soon?" 

"Yeah," Namjoon huffs out some smoke from his freshly lit cigarette. "I didn't expect myself coming here so soon either, Im. Just life making us do dumb shit, I guess."

Namjoon breathes in some more smoke from the cancer stick placed between his fingers, watching his surroundings carefully as he recalls all the good and bad memories from his teenage and early adult years. The smell of gasoline and burned tires fills his nostrils, and he lets his body relax in the oh-so-familiar surroundings. It's been a couple of months since his encounter with this illegal hobby of his, and he wasn't all too happy to be back. 

It's just... a pair of people whom we like to address as parental figures are making his life way harder than it's supposed to be at the moment and a certain tall brown-haired soccer player he's tutoring wasn't giving him time to breathe properly either.

If this forbidden activity is what makes him feel better in the rough parts of life, then it's exactly what he's gonna do, no matter the consequences. Besides... it's not just 'rough parts of life' that make him do it; the metal below his feet and his fingers wrapped around smooth leather have always made him feel so unexplainably good for some reason, and the blood in his system boils just at the thought of feeling the thrill all over again.


	3. 3

"Do you have any additional questions related to the parts we just went through?" Namjoon asks, closing the books sprawled all over the desk as Johnny just stared at him.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Johnny asks bluntly.

"Johnny, that's not- wait, what?" Namjoon stops for a second, fixing the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Don't joke like that, I don't have time for this."

"But come onnn" Johnny stretched. "We can have so much fun!"

He inched closer to Namjoon, looking into his eyes as he gently tucked his light brown hair behind his ear. Namjoon stared back for a second, before pushing Johnny away and getting up quickly.

"Don't mess with me." He said, storming out of Johnny's house immediately after. He seriously hates opening up or getting close to people, the reason being his own heart hurting every single time when he trusts someone with his secrets and they betray him... again and again.

Johnny hasn't stopped there, however. They had a tutoring session every day for at least 2 hours, and Johnny made sure to ask the older out at the end of every single one. He got rejected every single time, and that went on for almost 3 weeks, or 13 weekdays. Even though Johnny has never spent more than 15 minutes on asking someone out in fear of hurting his pride by looking 'too desperate', something about Namjoon made him continue asking the question repeatedly for weeks, not feeling any shame whatsoever.

It was a nice Thursday afternoon, the boys just finished a three-hour book revision (some book Johnny never even bothered to open, it had 418 pages and looked like too much work). Johnny did exactly what became his little routine already, putting one of his hands on Namjoon's knee, leaning in, and asking the neverending question.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

What he didn't expect, though, was a small 'fine' he got in response, and the neverending question suddenly ended. Just like that, in a heartbeat. Johnny's cheeks flushed red when it finally hit him that he had continuously asked a boy out, and the said boy actually accepted. So much about his 'dude, that's gay, only for a dare' attitude.

Namjoon managed to hide his blush in his sweater paws as he pretended to fix his glasses, picking his stuff up from the desk and muttering a 'see you tomorrow'. Johnny managed to stop him before he exited the room completely.

"I'll pick you up at 8, be ready!" He spoke loudly so the older could hear. After hearing the front door open and close, he slumped down into the chair, his face hidden in his palms. "Johnny, you idiot, what are you doing..."

"He- what?!?" Hoseok screeched, falling off the bed. "And you said yes? Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish? And that's today??!"

"Dude, stop being so dramatic. I told you so many times: he's actually nice to me. And yes, he'll be here in 30 minutes." Namjoon answered, disliking how quickly Hoseok judged Johnny based on the already very well known rumors instead of believing him, who's spent countless hours closed in his room, rereading stupid textbooks or having small talk when they'd get tired of studying.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Namjoon." Hoseok sighed, flopping back down onto the bed and pressing play on the video he previously paused: Easy by Stray Kids, dance practice video.

After changing into some nice clothes, he sat down on the bed, Namjoon looked around the dorm room. All of the furniture, the tiny kitchen, the mirror by the door he avoids looking at every time he leaves the apartment. Next to it were two picture frames. The top one, a bright yellow picture frame with sunflowers, contained a picture of Hoseok and his family. He was a child in that photo, not being more than 10 years old. His sister hugged him tightly as their parents laughed at their precious kids.

The bottom one, a plain black picture frame decorated Namjoons family picture. Namjoon stood in front of his parents, all three of them dressed in fancy clothes Namjoon despised. He remembers that day as if it happened yesterday. For his 16th birthday, his parents wanted a special family portrait. All of them stood there in matching dark gray suits and a dress, his parents showing zero emotion whatsoever. The memories of him crying that night flood his brain, his parents assuring him that becoming a prosecutor or a lawyer would be the best for him. After crying his heart out, he put his lyrics notebook in a box and shoved it deep under his bed hoping it'd never be found again before going downstairs to attend a family dinner.

He remembers how proud his dad looked giving him his birthday gift, a brand new Audi A4. "A car cheap enough to give to a 16-year-old, yet expensive enough for my son not to drive in a rattletrap." His dad said, not knowing that the gift he oh-so-excitedly gifted his son would be exactly the start of all of his future troubles.

Just at that moment, as if his parents are watching him, his phone rings, and the screen displays a name: "Dad".

"Fuck." Namjoon mutters before answering the call. "Yes, father."

"Namjoon, hi. How's my son doing?" The older man said in an emotionless voice. Namjoon knew immediately that his dad called just to teach him a lesson again, and he was thrilled to find out what bullshit the little monologue of his will be about this time.

"I know you don't care about how I'm doing, just get to the point."

"Alright then. I heard from a friend that you visited the track again." Namjoon rolled his eyes, here we go again. He didn't dare to interrupt his father, so he just prepared himself for the mouthful he was about to get instead. "Didn't I tell you already not to go there? Namjoon, for fucks sake, our family's reputation is on the line just because you don't want to stop acting like a dumb teenager. I've told you so many times before, you have no spare time to waste. Finish college, become successful. Don't go around playing stupid, how many times do I have to repeat myself? This is for your own goo-"

That's it, he hung up. Yes, he just did that. Holy shit, he just... his father will kill him, that's for sure, but he didn't care. After pressing the damned red button, he felt like he could finally breathe.

"Did you just hang up on your dad?" Hobi says, laughing shyly, not knowing if what Namjoon had just done is good or bad.

"Y-yeah, I did. Wow, I really did."

*ding dong*

Hoseok saw Namjoon standing frozen by his bed, so he went to open the front door himself. Behind the door stood Johnny, dressed in black jeans, a tight black shirt, and a long brown coat that reaches his knees.

"Namjoon, it's for you." Hoseok said, rolling his eyes. Turning his head towards Johnny once again, he pointed at him, saying: "Don't you dare hurt my friend, understood?"

"Yessir, your son will be home by 11." Johnny laughed, and Hoseok facepalmed, going back into the room and jumping on the bed. Namjoon put his shoes on, and Johnny smiled as soon as he saw the older approach the door. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Seo."


	4. 4

"Thank you!" Johnny said when the bartender brought their food.

Namjoon's eyes widened when he saw all the food in front of him, remembering every single price he saw when looking through the menu barely 20 minutes ago. He was about to protest, but Johnny caught on pretty quickly and interrupted whatever complaint the older was about to say. "Just eat, my treat this time." He smiled.

Namjoon nodded and smiled back before digging into some fancy looking pasta.  
"Actually..." Namjoon swallowed his food before continuing. "I wanna take you somewhere after this. Can I drive your car or do we go back and take mine?"  
"Mine's fine." Johnny answered, growing incredibly curious about where Namjoon could possibly take him in this huge city. Namjoon nodded again, smiling a bit as he rethinks the plan he has for tonight.

"Jimin, where did you put the snacks I bought for Kook?" A brown-haired male whines, exiting the kitchen with jumpy steps. Jimin looks away from his phone, responding with a 'how am I supposed to know, I didn't even touch them' before getting up from the sofa to help his friend search the dorm kitchen.

Soon enough, the sound of the front doors was heard, and a cheerful voice boomed from the entrance. "Taeeeeee! I'm here and ready to eat 2 boxes of ice cream myself- oh, hi Jimin!"

"Kookie!" Jimin ran to hug the younger. Gosh, he missed Jungkook. He was truly a younger brother, his loud yet quiet, e-boy younger brother. He was so excited when his Jungkookie found happiness in Tae. Taehyung was Jimin's best friend ever since they met in the playground near Jimin's old house back when they were 5 years old. The older knew Tae would never break Jungkook's heart. Those two are very obviously in love, and now that they have each other, the oldest feels like an extra during most of their hangouts.

"I missed you, Jiminie!" Jungkook said, excited to finally see the older after a few long weeks. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since that party when Joon brought that drunk jerk to his dorm."  
"Yeah... I suddenly don't feel that well. I'm gonna go now, sorry guys." Jimin said after feeling the awful sensation tightening in his stomach.

As soon as he exited Taehyung's dorm room, he ran towards his own as if it's a matter of life and death. Closing the door, super out of breath and sweaty, he slides down the dark oakwood door as he hopes Johnny hasn't come home yet to see him completely break down.  
Tears stream down his now red cheeks, and he uses his sleeves as tear collectors, crying his heart out on the floor right in front of the entrance. Will he ever be good enough for somebody? He won't, right? Who could ever love him like this anyway? It seems like everyone around him is at least remotely happy, so why can't he be happy too for once?

Exiting the restaurant, Johnny handed the car keys to Namjoon, hoping the older isn't too bad of a driver, and that they'll arrive back home safely later that night.

As soon as they exited the parking lot, Johnny was taken aback by Namjoons driving skills, the older not hesitating to press the gas pedal so hard both of their bodies were immediately stuck to the seats.  
"Whoa! The nerd knows how to drive a sports car, don't ya, Joon?" Johnny laughed, grabbing the seatbelt with his right hand and lifting it off his chest slightly.  
"Nerd?" Namjoon laughs too, speeding up even more. He heard Johnny exhale rather loudly so he glanced at the younger for a second just to check if he's alright before looking back at the road for safety purposes.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just haven't expected... this... from you." Johnny chuckled. Namjoon nodded in understanding, asking the younger to tell him if he didn't like anything he did, from his driving to the topic they were talking about. It so that both of them can be comfortable, have fun, and build their trust. After some minutes, Johnny noticed Namjoon has made 4 right turns, going around the same block before proceeding to go down the street they were originally on. At first, he thought the older got confused and just wanted to get back on the main road, but then he noticed that he's staring at the rearview mirror a little too much.

"Joon? Everything ok?" Johnny turned to look at the older, seeing his face contort as his jaw flexed in anger.  
"Yeah, no. We're being followed." He sighed, kicking the steering wheel with his left hand before leaning back into the seat. "I fucking knew dad would make sure that his men never leave me alone."  
"Wh-" Johnny started, only to be interrupted by the other.  
"Hold tight, pretty boy. We have a hungry tiger to escape from."

About 6 minutes later, Johnny opened the car door, got out, and took a much-needed breath of fresh air. "Holy shit, Namjoon! What was that? I never knew you had a badass side to you."  
Namjoon chuckles. "You know nothing, Seo."  
"Well fucking enlighten me then because that there was the most intense 10 minutes of my life. Where are we even? This view is unbelievable"  
Namjoon watches as Johnny slumps down into the grass, the car lights being the only source of light besides the moon and stars in the dark night sky.

"We're in some random woods I found while driving around. I've been coming here to escape ever since." Namjoon sits next to Johnny on the grass, both of them looking at the view of the city below them.  
After enjoying the silence and the refreshing night breeze for a few minutes, Johnny looked at Namjoon for a split second before deciding to move closer to the older. Namjoon noticed, and turned his head towards Johnny, which resulted in both of them accidentally staring at the other.   
Without thinking, the younger leans in, leaving a quick peck on Namjoons lips. Both blushed more than they'd like to admit, smiling shyly while looking everywhere but each other.

Inhaling deeply, Namjoon didn't even have time to rethink his decision when his hand reached out for the younger's cheek, kissing him for real. Even tho he was taken aback, Johnny returned the kiss, pulling Namjoon closer. Namjoon, being the clumsy type he is, stumbled and ended up on the ground. Johnny didn't mind though, finding the situation rather convenient - climbing on top of the older, he leaned in again, kissing him more passionately than before. 

As Namjoon struggled to catch his breath, he refused to let go of the younger's lips, tangling his fingers in Johnny's soft brown hair. Johnny let out a satisfied groan, his right hand moving from beside Namjoon's head to his waist, trying to pull himself impossibly closer to the older's sprawled out body.  
Gasping for air, Namjoon wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Johnny closed his eyes, using his finger to trace over the tingling part of his bottom lip right where Namjoon bit him less than a minute ago.

"Why did that car even follow us?" Johnny asked, still very much out of breath.

"My dad is a control freak," Namjoon spoke. "He doesn't trust me. With what I've done for the past few years, I doubt he ever will trust me fully again."   
Seeing Johnny's brows in a frown, he began explaining it more clearly. "You gotta understand, my dad is a very influential man. He's seen as perfect, and he doesn't want anything or anyone ruining that image. With that power, come connections. Dad made sure his 'delinquent son' has plenty of connections, trust me. That sounds good, doesn't it? Knowing a lot of people, having the easy way in and out of literally anything I need, from simple stuff like concert tickets to getting out of jail. Not that I've ever been in jail, but close enough." He shrugged. "On the other side, all those 'connections' aka the people you become acquaintances with... they never leave you alone in fear of being snitched. Your every move is being watched by those people, people you've barely met once in your entire life. There is no way to escape, really, when my dad is everywhere. Literally everywhere. It's scary-"

Namjoon's monologue was interrupted by a loud sound of a car engine not far from their current location, making the two hop back onto their feet hurriedly.   
"Ah, fuck." Namjoon says, motioning for Johnny to get back inside the car before driving off into the forest they came from.

"Namjoon, what's going on?" Johnny asks, confused as to why that someone won't leave the older alone.   
"Everything's ugh- fine." Namjoon grunts as he takes a sharp left turn to exit the woods. They are back on asphalt, which means that Namjoon can loosen up and play with the gas pedal again. "I wanted to take you somewhere else tonight but I guess we're gonna have to leave that for some other time."

Entering the dorm, Namjoon felt the chilly air coming from the air-con Hoseok had forgotten to turn off before going out. The brunette changed into some comfy clothes and jumped on the bed. As he waited for the movie on his laptop to load, his fingers found their way to his lips, images of Johnny's lips on his flashing in front of his eyes.  
"Damn" He mutters quietly. "What have I done."

Entering the dorm, Johnny takes his shoes off, his eyes scanning the room briefly. He notices a figure on his bed, walking towards it carefully. There, he sees a fully clothed Jimin curled up with Johnny's snake plushie, his face puffy and cheeks full of tear stains.  
"What the hell happened this time, hm?" Johnny mutters, deciding to leave the smaller in his bed and covering him with a comforter before going to the other bed and slumping down on it. Oh, what a long evening this was.


	5. 5

Sometimes, on some unusually rare days, Jimin wakes up to a warm feeling of blankets draped over his body creating cozy warmth, some relaxing music playing in the background just so it isn't completely quiet, and a wonderful smell of freshly cooked breakfast luring him towards the kitchen. On those days, he feels guilty for not jumping out of bed with his energy peaking, after which he runs his fingers through his messy bed hair before digging into the yummy food his roommate so kindly prepared for him. No matter how lovely it all sounded, he just can't. Pretending you're happy and perfectly fine can only hurt you even more, and Jimin decides he'll just stay in bed for as long as he can. 

Tracing the dry tear stains on his cheeks from last night, he recalls the exact reason as to why he woke up feeling so miserable.   
"Good morning!" Johnny says, his voice sweet and comforting. Only a lucky few have seen this side of Johnny, the loving, caring person he can be.   
"Hi..." Jimin mutters, his face still buried deep into the soft pillows. In all honesty, he didn't wanna get up, eat, or have a talk with Johnny. It means he'll have to move and spend energy, and recall some nasty stuff when answering his roommate's inevitable questions.

"Please, talk to me about it." Johnny said, and Jimin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, picking on some random food with a fork.   
"What if I don't want to?" He looked at the taller sharply, not expecting such a nice answer.  
"Then we go out, have fun, and talk about other things until you trust me enough to tell me why you have been having random breakdowns every other night for weeks now."  
"Fine..."

Namjoon woke up to the sound of the front door opening and closing rather loudly, a loud sigh escaping the lips of whoever just entered as they plop their bag somewhere with a loud thud.  
"Namjoon? U awake?" Hoseok's voice sounds from the other side of the room, noticeably less cheerful than usual.  
"Yeah..." Namjoon groans and sits up so he can face his friend. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing... Just some issues with Yoongi, that's all."  
"Oh, sorry about that. Wanna talk about it?" Namjoon offers, patting the bed where he suggests Hoseok sit down.  
"No, it's fine, really. We argued about some random stuff and now I'm back here..."  
"...at 5:30 am?! Hoseok you better spill." Namjoon jumps out of the bed, an idea popping into his head. "Wanna go for an early morning drive?"  
"Uhh.."

"Woohoo!" Hoseok screams, his voice somehow louder than the music coming from the radio. Namjoon slows down slightly, turning the music off so they can have a normal conversation.  
"So..."  
"So..." Hoseok sighs. "Yoongi wants me to meet his parents and move in with him off campus next semester. I understand that he loves me and everything, but he knows how I feel about certain topics. I don't like being pressured into big decisions because it feels like someone is taking away my freedom of choice."  
"Look, Hoseok. I get it that you don't like being under pressure but maybe this time it'll be worth it? The two of you have been in a serious relationship for a while now and, in my opinion, now's the perfect time to take the next step. I mean, damn, how long has it been? Like, a couple of years. That ain't little, man."  
"I know 4 years is a lot, especially for us because we're so young. I'm literally 22 and you can bet your ass I never even imagined being in such a serious relationship at this age. Yoongi means the absolute world to me and I keep making sure he knows it, I just don't think I'm ready to make all those 'adult' decisions yet."  
"Ah..." Namjoon sighs, making a 180-degree turn so they can return to the dorms. "You really love that guy, don't you?"  
"I do. More than I can express with words. Oh, right. How are things going with Johnny? I'm not the biggest fan of him and you know it."  
"Things are good, I guess. We had a really fun night last night but my dad sent out some idiots to stalk me again so they kinda ruined everything." Namjoon answers, knowing Hoseok will understand his struggle. He has told the latter practically his whole life story, and Hoseok wasn't really fond of the illegal part at first, but he learned to accept it once he figured out his best friend has no intention of letting it go.

Jimin can't believe what he's witnessing right now.   
It's been 2 weeks since his last breakdown, and he wouldn't have gotten better so quickly if it wasn't for his roommate. Yes, Seo Johnny. The guy the whole campus knows as a player, slight homophobe, and a plain jerk with no heart.   
And Jimin just could not trust his own eyes when he entered the dorm room and saw the so-called emotionless jerk on the couch, cuddling Namjoon as the older fed him grapes. Jimin saw the smiles on both of their faces. Damn, they really fell hard for each other didn't they?   
He was extremely happy about yet another pair of his friends having a happy ending, however, the bitter feeling he felt when trying to hang out with Taehyung and Jungkook arose in the back of his throat, making his breath hitch before deciding it would be the best to exit the dorm. 

Deciding a nice evening run would be great to help him calm down and clear his head, he started running down the walkway between the different facilities. A few minutes later, his earphones are still blasting music, and the chilly breeze made his sweaty body shiver. Stopping for a moment, he looked up at the night sky. It was so quiet, so peaceful, and Jimin enjoyed every single second of it. He started walking slowly, still looking up and observing the tiny sparkling dots that decorated the deep, dark blue canvas behind them.

"Oof-" He tripped and fell, grabbing his ankle in pain as he saw the huge rock he tripped over right next to him. "Great. Ouch..."  
"Are you ok?" A concerned voice came running, crouching down next to Jimin only to help him up seconds later.  
"I am, thank you." Jimin answered, looking up to see who he's even expressing his thanks to. His eyes met those of a stranger he's never seen before; deep, brown in color, expressing concern for Jimin's aching leg. The stranger was, no doubt, the most beautiful human being Jimin has ever seen or met, standing there in all his glory with his brown hair covering his eyes and his lips so big it would be hard to believe they're not fake.  
"No problem. Can you go to the dorm by yourself? I know I sound like a freak or something, but I just wanna make sure you're safe." The stranger smiled.  
"Ah... thanks for taking care of me..." Jimin looked at the taller, expecting an answer to fill in the blank he left at the end of the sentence.   
"Oh, I'm Jin! Nice to meet you..."  
"Jimin"  
"Nice to meet you Jimin."  
"You too."  
"Now, do I walk you at least to your dorm building?" Jin offered with a friendly smile, waiting for the shorter to tell him if that's ok or not, and if yes, which dorm building they have to go to.

"I don't think your help will be needed, Kim." A deep voice sounded from somewhere behind the two, Namjoon soon coming into their field of view. "I can take my friend home myself. Thanks for your help, but why don't you just return to the track and leave Jimin alone?"  
"Now, now, Namjoon. That is no way to treat an old friend, is it?" Jin chuckled dryly, all humor suddenly disappearing and the air becoming tense as Jimin just stood there and watched the two have a staring competition.  
"Old friend, you say?" Namjoon swallows back an unamused laugh. "Your jokes haven't changed for the better, I see."  
"Same with your attitude. Now tell me, Joonie," The older mocks, using his old nickname. "When are you coming back? The track feels empty, and besides, you know I don't have any real competition there. You really were the only challenging one."  
"Woah there, don't get ahead of yourself. Besides, I thought I made it clear to everyone, I'm not coming back. Ever." Namjoon takes Jimin's hand in his own before gently walking away.  
"That's a pity, Kim. You were one hell of a racer, I can't believe your old man stopped you from doing something you're so good at." Jin snarked, watching as Namjoon turned back around. He saw how the taller wanted to say something, bite back, and show how powerful he can be, but he stopped himself just for Jimin's sake.

"Im, what was Kim Seokjin doing on my campus?" Namjoon raised his voice, more curious than angry, as soon as he dropped Jimin off to his dorm. Running his fingers through his hair, he wasn't exactly pleased with the answer he got. Hoseok watched as his roommate returned home, his brows furrowing more and more with every step he takes.   
"I believe he went to visit Kai and Sehun and drop off some equipment for the show next weekend." The guy sighed. "I know you're trying to stay away, but I never imagined you'd miss out on the biggest show of the year. You still have time to sign up..."  
Namjoon thought for a brief moment. Does he really wanna go back to the old habits? Yes, he loves it, but does he really wanna risk getting his father angry over the same thing again?  
He felt goosebumps all over his body as soon as he remembered all the memories he had on some of the best nights of his life. "Sign me up, then."  
"...Wait, really?" The other's surprised gasp was heard through the phone. "I'm excited! See you there, then."  
"Wait, Im. Is the track empty? I wanna go there, now."


End file.
